The present disclosure relates to a reception apparatus and method, a demodulation apparatus and method, and a program and, more particularly, to a reception apparatus and method, a demodulation apparatus and method, and a program that are configured to surely detect carrier schemes.
The terrestrial digital broadcasting standards include DTMB (Digital Terrestrial Multimedia Broadcast) and so on (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-65673).
The DTMB standards allows the selection, as a modulating scheme of data, between a modulating scheme based on single carrier (C1) and a modulating scheme based on multiple carriers (C3780). Therefore, every reception apparatus compliant with the DTMB standard has a function of demodulating data transmitted by the modulating scheme based on single carrier and a function of demodulating data transmitted by the modulating scheme based on multi-carriers.